


An Ode to the Macarena

by chai_pandemic17



Series: Be My Halo [44]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Blushing, Boyfriends, Embarrassed Hinata Shouyou, Embarrassment, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gay, Glasses, Heartbeats, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Nighttime, OTP Feels, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio, Stuffed Toys, Swearing, Working out feelings, being on the same page, but thinks that's what Kageyama's talking about, eyy Macarena, hinata is violently embarassed, interruptions, of talking about doing the do, rated for language, talking things out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_pandemic17/pseuds/chai_pandemic17
Summary: My heart nearly explodes out of my chest, and I find myself making a high pitched noise in the back of my throat. I stop myself with a strangled cough. My face, neck, and ears feel as if they're on fire. But not just because of embarrassment. How can someone so... so... robotic make it sound so hot!?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Be My Halo [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907899
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	An Ode to the Macarena

**Author's Note:**

> mMMMM I LOVE THIS CHAPTER  
> I feel like kags is way out of character, though, but I hope not-  
> don't worry, friday in this fic will be full of ~feels~ about his ~dad~  
> and kissing  
> lots of it  
> anyways I hope you enjoy this one-

"You meant kissing, right?"

I'm much more comfortable, now, in his room, even at night. It's all familiar, almost as much as my own bedroom. I squint up at Shouyou in the darkness; he appears to be laying on his side, looking down at me.

"When?" I ask.

He rolls onto his back and grabs something, then tosses it a little ways into the air before catching it. His stuffed bear. Or maybe a different stuffed animal. Without my glasses, it's hard to tell.

"Y'know," he says, tossing it up again. "When you said 'Tomorrow, if you aren't sick anymore' before I could sit in your lap."

My heart flutters. "What else would I have meant?"

"I don't know! I just wanted to make sure you hadn't gotten the wrong idea or anything, especially since..."

"Since what?"

"Sinceyou'veseenmenaked!" he says in one breath, throwing the stuffed animal at me. I'm too stunned to catch it, so it hits me in the face.

Unfocused, I let it fall before snatching it off the ground. "I've seen you naked all the time in the showers at practice, dumbass!"

"You never _stared_ , though!"

"You weren't watching!"

Shouyou sits up and looks at me again. His silhouette is still. "You stare at me in the shower?"

"W- Well, I- Not in a perverted way! You, uh, have an athletic body!"

"'Yama, literally everybody on the team knows that I don't. Have you seen my stomach?" he asks, incredulously.

"Of course I have!"

"T-then why were you staring!?"

"Because you look hot, okay!?"

The room falls silent, and my ears buzz. _I can't believe I said that._ My face is bright red, and I can feel my ears and neck burning. It's quiet for a long minute. Not even the sounds of insects can be heard through the closed window. I listen to my heartbeat pounding, and wonder how Shouyou's sounds right now.

He speaks under his breath, but in the silence I can hear it perfectly. "...How many times is it gonna take until you stop leaving me speechless every time you say that?"

I blink, and slowly form a small smile. "Speechless?"

He throws another stuffed animal at me. "I hate being sick."

"Then hurry up and get better, Shou." I catch this one, and squint at it. _The bear_. I pick up the first one. _A lime green frog with a small frown, pink_ _cheeks_ _, and sad blue eyes._ I toss the frog back at him, but hold onto the bear.

He yelps as the frog hits his stomach. "Well I _would_ if I _could_ , 'Yama," he says. I can hear the grin in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah," I reply, holding the bear above me. Then I let my hands fall to my chest and look back at Shouyou. "You never told me what else I could've meant, though."

"Well, uh, you know..."

I sigh at him.

He continues. "Well, since you saw me naked, and then I went and tried to sit in your lap afterwards, I just... didn't know if you thought I meant... more than kissing."

"What?" I ask, confused.

"N-nothing, just forget it!" he exclaims, flailing his arms.

"Well, what else is there besides--" I stop. "Oh. OH!"

"Just shut up, Bakageyama, it's embarrassing!"

I sit up and clamber out of my blankets, falling to the floor but catching myself on my hands and knees. I scramble to my feet and move to face a shocked looking Shouyou.

"Shou, did you think I meant--"

"EYY MACARENA!"

~•°•°----------------------°•°•~

_Hinata's POV_

I hear scrabbling and something falling. Shooting up with wide eyes, I watch as Kageyama frantically gets to his feet and stands in front of me. His face has a confusing expression on it, but mostly looks surprised.

My heart pounds harder and my cheeks burn hotter with every word he says.

"Shou, did you think I meant--"

"EYY MACARENA!"

His jaw drops open, and I quickly cover my face with a groan. "Did you just... say 'macarena'... to keep me from saying the word--"

"GWAH PLEASE DON'T."

"--fucking?"

My heart nearly explodes out of my chest, and I find myself making a high pitched noise in the back of my throat. I stop myself with a strangled cough. My face, neck, and ears feel as if they're on fire. But not just because of embarrassment. _How can someone so... so..._ robotic _make it_ _sound_ _so hot!?_

_Well... he did slow dance with me under fireworks with classical music playing._

Back in the present, however, I've begun making the noise again. I stop myself with yet another cough.

"N-no! Well, yes, but when you make it sound like _that--_ "

Kageyama grabs one of my flailing wrists before pressing his the palm of his other hand to my chest, kneeling.

I let out a squeak. "What're--"

He shushes me, closing his eyes. After a long moment, he opens them again, and pulls my hand to his chest as well. I refrain from speaking. _I can feel his heartbeat... It's so steady. But fast. Why fast?_

"Your heartbeat is quick, too," he says, looking up at me.

"Of course it is," I gulp.

"Why?"

"Why is yours?"

He gazes up at me. "Neither of us are ready," he says, quietly.

Relief and happiness flood through me. "I know," I say, bringing my hand up to his on my chest. Our heartbeats still match, but are a little slower.

"Feel better tomorrow, dumbass," he says, the corner of his mouth twitching.

"I will be," I grin.

"Good." He rises, hesitates, then presses his lips to the top of my head. "Goodnight, then... macarena."

"I-"

~•°•°-----------------------°•°•~


End file.
